theunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
4/4- 18:30- Sweden - Malmo- Emporia
An experience from a fan who met the boys: ' It was Thursday, 4th April, the day when The United were coming to ''Emporia ''in Malmö, ''Sweden. Me and my friend, Amanda, finished school at 15:00 and were so excited to meet them. We went to Emporia ''at 17:00 with some gifts and we were the first there. While we were waiting, we saw the crew from The United on the stage at 18:00. We couldn't believe that it was 30 minutes till our guys would be on stage. I couldn't sit or stay still, so I decided to run out for looking for their bus. When I was outside ''Emporia, I saw the guys. They were 1 meter away from me. Teus, Manuel and Step walked fast away. But after them came Gabriel and Mike wearing on their guitar and waved to the fans who stood outside. I couldn't believe my eyes, I ran back to my friend and all the other fans who had come near the stage. Now it's just like 30 minutes left, and more people started to come. Then a man came giving everyone in the audience a blink mints box. They started filming and told us to scream when they came in, for this would be out on YouTube ''later. We were really bad at screaming, haha. But then I saw The United coming a bit away from us so I started to scream and said THEY ARE COMING! Then we all were good at screaming. It started with Mike who was sayin' hello to us, and he said he would let Gabbe talk to us in Swedish so we could understand. Gabbe introduced himself and then gave the word to Teus who said that he was from Holland, then it was Manuel, Mike and and last, Step. They started with the cover of ''Bruno Mars - "Marry me". Then came the cover of " Scream and Shout" by Will.I.Am ft. Britney Spears, " ''Don't stop believin " from Journey ''and finally an acoustic version of their own single "''Stay young". It was amazing to see them performing all these songs, and I fell in love with them so badly. When they were done with singing, it was autograph-time. The queue was long, but finally we got our poster with autographs and a picture with all of the guys. We gave them some Swedish candy and Amanda's lucky bear with a sweet message. Gabriel hugged us, and his hugs were just so wonderful. Step and Manuel put some blinks in our pockets and they were so sweet. We couldn't stay and talk to them later because Amanda had to go to her Figure Skating and I had to take the train to come home.. But we would do exactly everything to see them again. I've never loved someone so much that I love them. And it's all because they always are smiling and laughing and having fun together. Hope you enjoyed the day out from my sight Love, Sofie xx